Cyrus/Games
As the boss of Team Galactic, Cyrus is the nihilistic main antagonist of the Sinnoh games, with the ultimate goal of summoning and/or in order to destroy the universe so that he may start it again as its god. Born and raised in Sunyshore City, he was known to be a good, albeit asocial, student, and so preferred the company of machines over humans and Pokémon. Despite being such a good student, however, he did not live up to his parents' expectations, and so felt rejected. Sometime after this, he decided emotions were the source of all strife in the world, and that only the elimination of emotions, along with spirit, could be the end of fighting in the world, which lead to his plan and actions during the storyline in Sinnoh. His grandfather, who lives on in , regrets not taking him in during his time of need. It is also notable that Cyrus is very persistent in order to reach his dream. After being defeated one final time by the player, he ominously hints that he will someday make his ultimate goal into a reality. In the Distortion World in Platinum, it is questionable what happened to him, as he simply walks away, deeper into the world, and is not encountered on the player's return visit. In , the player first meets him in Mt. Coronet, but he does not battle, nor give his name. Later on, the two men guarding Lake Valor will mention his name in passing, though Cyrus himself is not identified until he introduces himself after the defeats a and investigates the ruins in Celestic Town. After his defeat at the Spear Pillar, Cyrus claims he will have revenge and disappears. His assets and duties are left to Saturn. In , Cyrus's role is expanded a bit, as he is first met at Lake Verity near the start of the game. He is also met in front of the statue in Eterna City. Unlike before, he is first battled in the ruins of Celestic Town. After summoning both Dialga and Palkia at the Spear Pillar, he is taken by to the Distortion World, where he eventually battles the player one last time. After the player battles Giratina, Cyrus stays in the Distortion World, still vowing to create a world without spirit. Cyrus appears as a member of Team Rainbow Rocket in . He is one of the second pair of bosses the player must face, along with Lysandre. Like the other bosses, this Cyrus was summoned from a world where his plans succeeded. However, as he explains to the player, he was engulfed by a mysterious shadow during his moment of victory and transported to the game's world. At first, he appears confused about his location, asking the player if he has reached the new world. No matter what the player's response is, he senses that the player possesses a strong spirit and concludes that he has not reached his desired world. The Rotom Pokédex catches his attention, and he interacts with it, leading him to realize that even the Pokédex has a spirit in the game's world. Resolving to remove the human spirit from the world he is in and bring it to a perfect state, Cyrus challenges the player, using Dialga /Palkia as part of his team. After losing, he realizes upon Rotom's suggestion that the source of the player's strength is their friendship with all Pokémon, and promises that he will not do anything to the game's world, deciding instead to return to the perfect world that he created. Cyrus gives the player the Galactic Key, which allows them to undo one of the locks on Giovanni's headquarters. Cyrus/Games/Pokémon|Pokémon Cyrus/Games/Quotes|Quotes Cyrus/Games/Sprites|Sprites